


Professor Venomous' Day Off

by Lythalia (orphan_account)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal, Clothed Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lythalia
Summary: Being a villain is hard, especially when you don't have time to take care of personal needs. Professor Venomous gets some surprise free time and tries to make use of it, with some interruptions.





	Professor Venomous' Day Off

Being a villain was excruciatingly hard work.

It required complete and utter focus on your evil-doings, at least when done right. As of late, it seemed more and more to Professor Venomous’ dismay that his fellow villains were focused on the luxury of the lifestyle rather than the cause. In the last month, he had been invited to so many dinners, balls, and occasional disco raves that the digitally transmitted envelopes were starting to overtake his desk.

It was infuriating, but it only fueled Professor Venomous’ desire to defeat heroes even more. He did a lot of things, and did most of them right, but his greatest skill was crushing do-gooders under his boot’s glossy high heel.

Needless to say, this took up most of his free time.

But, every once and a while the stars would align. Through some spectacular scheduling coinky dink, he’d manage to accidentally give himself a day off.

Today was one such day, which was why he was on his bed, plush cushioning cradling his sides as he poured a flood of lube onto the only sex toy he would let himself own.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t just work on other things he had planned to do later. But honestly, he was exhausted. He had been going harder than he had in months, and the prospect of giving up this opportunity was crushing. He was only human after all, albeit one who had spliced his own DNA with that of an eastern indigo snake. And he had been doing so good at doing bad as of recent. Didn’t he deserve a reward? Something to take the edge off?

Plus, not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but it’d been on his mind lately. Ever since that one night with… well, he’d been a tad absentminded.

Now, it was the morning after Billiam Milliam’s yacht party, and he was distracted.

Distraction and villainy did not go well together. Distraction was a gateway ticket into getting your negative seven ass kicked by a bunch of level one twerps. So, in a sense he was working, working on being more productive in the long run. At least, that’s what he told himself.

In the present, Professor Venomous was lying on his back in his bed, knees curled in and facing the wall. He was surrounded by a random assortment of pillows, his bare, negative seven ass propped up one of them. The only thing he had managed to get off were his leggings, which through some mystery of the universe he had removed while keeping on his boots. They made him feel sexually powerful.

Level with him was an extremely tacky dildo, stuck to the black painted wall with a suction cup.

It was a semi-translucent black, and outrageously sparkly. It stood erect at eight inches, and was thick enough that it seemed like a challenge. Despite the color, it was pretty realistic. Hints of silicone veins slithered up its sides, and the fat, glittery head had a defined foreskin.

It would certainly be an ordeal to use, which was the point. He didn’t do this kind of thing often, at risk of developing a fixation. But when he did, he did it thoroughly. He wanted to be satisfied for a while after, so he could actually focus on important matters.

Not to say that he wasn’t going to enjoy himself. Oh no, he hadn’t even started yet, but he was already pretty turned on. Where his sweater was bunched up around his abdomen, his cock was half hard and flushed lilac.

His hand grasped the fake dick around the shaft, and his freshly manicured nails dug into the soft, rubbery skin. In his free hand, he held a small, plastic bottle of lubricant. It was more of a lotion, really, but it would do right now. After squeezing the contents out, he flung the tube backwards into his room somewhere. There was a comically loud shattering sound behind him, but Professor Venomous was unperturbed.

In front of him, the toy dripped tantalizingly.

He bit his lip and hesitated, before scooting forward awkwardly and pressing the tip into his ass.

The stretch was delicious as his hole widened around what little was inside of him. He hadn’t taken the time to stretch himself beforehand, which was as intended. In his experience, the whole thing was more intense without it, and he could handle a little burn. Liked it, even.

The entirety of the head entered him with a pop, and Professor Venomous let out a soft sigh. His eyelids fluttered shut, and he tossed an arm over his face as he sunk deeper into the memory foam and onto the cock. He could feel the tension leaking out of him. Or maybe that was pre-cum. Anyways, he felt more relieved than he had in a long while.

It really was nice, having this kind of time to himself. It may have been a shame he couldn’t do this more often, but at least there were moments like this. He felt safe, protected by the black silk of his sheets draped around him.

Then his watch projector, which he had forgotten to take off, beeped erratically to signify he was getting a call.

Startled, he clenched down hard on the dildo, and groaned. His eyes widened, and then rolled back into his head as his incisors snapped shut in a grimace. The tip of its synthetic glans dug hard into the softest places inside of him.

“H-hang up. Hang up!” Professor Venomous yelled, gasping.

“Answering call.” said the watch.

“No, wait, hang up, Godda-”

“PROOOFESSSSOR VENOOOMOOOUS!” screamed Lord Boxman from a green-tinted window that suddenly popped up directly above Professor Venomous. He was leaning back in a large chair, grinning widely and holding a stack of papers.

Professor Venomous scrambled openly for his watch, violently jabbing his fingers into the tiny screen.

Lord Boxman didn’t seem to notice, and continued speaking with a shrill fondness in his voice.

“Hey, partner! Now, I know we just talked yesterday, but I didn’t sleep at all last night so I’ve been concocting some DELIGHTFULLY evil plans for our TOP SECRET project and wanted to run a few by you!”

“End! End call! B-block number!” Professor Venomous panted through gritted teeth, still not looking up at Lord Boxman.

“First off-” Lord Boxman began, but before he could continue Professor Venomous turned his gaze upwards towards the other villain and gave his most seething stink eye. He did his best not to look like someone riding a cock, but it was kind of difficult considering the circumstances.

If someone was watching this situation, or perhaps reading an account of it somehow, they would think “at least that fan theory is disproved” because if Professor Venomous’ looks could kill, Lord Boxman would definitely have been a goner.

“Boxman,” Professor Venomous whispered, deathly quiet.

“I-y-you know what, PV?! I think I hear a child making friends outside my window! TTYL!” Lord Boxman said, suddenly sweating.

The screen blacked out and minimized back into the watch. Professor Venomous tore it off and lobbed it behind himself. There was a second, even louder shattering sound followed by what may have been a cat hissing. There were a few more erratic beeps and muffled, robotic words before it went quiet.

After a moment, Professor Venomous untensed and fell back into the blankets. His aching back dropped back into the soft bed, and he closed his eyes, trying to even his breathing.

He almost wished that during that brief but nerve-wracking interaction his cock would take the hint while he was staring at Boxman and soften. But alas, he had the pleasure of being fully hard while staring directly at Boxman.  
And he had the pleasure of seeing Professor Venomous’ face while he… masturbated.

Lord Boxman probably couldn’t tell, right? He was still wearing his sweater, he didn’t really look like he was doing what he was from that angle. But he was laying down in a bed, his hair was everywhere, and his makeup was a mess. Not to mention he very obviously, well, flustered. And there wasn’t much that flustered Professor Venomous.

He yanked one of the pillows onto his face and yelled into it. It didn’t help.

Okay, whatever. He could deal with that later. This was his one day to himself, and he was going to get off.

Trying to relax again, he focused on what was going on under the belt.

He grabbed the dildo and guided it deeper inside of himself. It was so big, and taking more hurt in a wonderful way. The thick, heavy shaft pried its way deeper into him, his rim stretched taut around it. The toy may have had some give, but not enough to take away how huge it felt. How solid it was, pressing into him more and more. It had been so long since he’d been able to do this, and he had missed it so much. And it wasn’t like there were any men in his life lately, at least not any he would consider doing this with.

Except-

No, no, Professor Venomous refused fantasize or even think about Lord Boxman while he was doing this for another second.

Try as he might to focus on the task at hand though, he was unable to stop seeing Boxman under his eyelids.

Professor Venomous wasn’t exactly the submissive type, even if he did think about receiving more than giving. But he thought of it more as taking and liked that much more. Even with that, though, when Lord Boxman had completely lost his cool the second to last time they met, at dinner- it was excruciatingly hot.

He was such a weird, old, clutz that it was easy to forget he was a negative ten villain. Objectively, he was much more powerful than even Professor Venomous. He just never showed it.

Of course, he had last night.

Professor Venomous could clearly remember the maniacal look of pure evil on his face when he blew up Billiam’s yacht. He himself had fantasized about doing something like that before- he just hated most of those get togethers, even if they had nice snacks. But he hadn’t actually done it. Those fantasies were just that- fantasies.

Although Boxman seemed intent on making Professor Venomous’ fantasies a reality.

A moan slipped from from him as the cock impaled him deeper. The burn was overwhelmingly hot, and he still had about four inches left.

Professor Venomous set his jaw, and in one smooth motion, slammed the remaining length past his slick, stretched hole. The head pushed stiffly into his ass, digging into his prostate and rubbing it raw.

He threw his head back and screamed. His limbs flailed, his leg straightening and hitting the wall against him, hard. The force of the kick caused a spider web of cracks to form around his ivory bootheel. His arms hit the pillows around him, his fists caught by the foam and feathers. Tears welled in his eyes, and as he blinked they rushed and dripped down his face. His breathing was ragged, and he felt worn out, but he was so turned on. His hand shakily reached down, and he grabbed his own cock desperately.

So many sensations racked his body, and Professor Venomous was unable to stop the whines he was letting out.

The dildo, now sheathed entirely inside of him, was unrelenting. Every slight shift moved its position inside of him, and he couldn’t take it. Shocks of pleasure ran through his body, gathering just under the slight roll of his stomach.

With another scream, this one even shriller, he tensed completely on the toy. His vision went white as he came on it, into his hand. It was so, so much. He was overwhelmed.

After a few minutes, Professor Venomous came to. If he hadn’t been overstimulated before, he was now. Everything ached, but he used what little strength he had left to pull himself off the dildo he was mounted onto. A string of lube connected the head to his soft, overworked asshole as he pulled it out.

He wouldn’t need to do this for a while, probably.

-

Meanwhile, at Boxmore…

Lord Boxman stared aghast, with his hands over his mouth, at the recording that was being streamed to him on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second thing I've written on here, but I was super disappointed there wasn't more stuff of this dude. So I tried to write something quick. ;)
> 
> I also don't have a beta, and I'm too tired to reread this, so if you catch any spelling errors or the like feel free to point them out! As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
